L'union du Graal
by Kazouko
Summary: Dans une utopie lointaine a lieu le mariage des anciens servants du Graal, Arturia et Diarmuid.


Ce n'était pas un jour des plus banal pour la jeune fille au cheveux d'or, ni même pour son âme-sœur, le grand noiraud. Les jeunes tourtereaux, malgré la fin de la guerre du St-Graal, avaient réussis à transcender les époques et se retrouver dans le même monde. Ce n'était pas le monde des vivants, ni même le monde des défunts. C'était leur monde à eux, celui qu'ils avaient créé par la seule force de leurs idéaux et de leurs sentiments.

Saber se trouvait seule dans une petite pièce aux murs tapissés d'une boiserie vieillie par le temps, tout comme le parquet. La lumière s'infiltrait aisément au travers d'une fenêtre salie par le temps, venant éclairer la jeune femme au teint rosé. La longue robe blanche qui habillait élégamment Arturia mettait en valeur toute la beauté de cette dernière. L'habit laissait le dos de l'ancienne servante nu, tout en suivant les courbes de son buste en finissant son chemin par un ample jupon qui couvrait ses fines jambes.  
Saber aurait voulu que son ancienne master et amie Rin ainsi qu'Irisviel soit là pour l'aider dans sa préparation, mais malheureusement, cela n'était pas possible. S'observant dans le miroir, la blondinette se mouvait dans sa robe de mariée. Son propre reflet faisait ressortir sur ses joues à présent écarlate la pudeur et la timidité de la personne qu'elle était devenue.  
Un léger voile blanc recouvrait à présent son visage épuré, ornant ses doux cheveux blonds où demeurait toujours son traditionnel ruban bleu qui liait son chignon. Des gants de soie recouvrait également ses bras jusqu'à la hauteur de ses coudes.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, sortant la future mariée hors de ses songes. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir à celui qu'elle attendait, c'est à dire, Lancer.  
Ce dernier resta bouche bée le temps de quelques secondes face à la prestance émanant d'Arturia qui se trouvait quelque peu intimidée.  
\- Wouaw..! Arturia tu es si belle.. Souffla le lancier avec admiration, ce qui fit rougir davantage l'héritière des Pendragon.  
\- T-Toi aussi, tu est très élégant comme ça, répondit Saber, tout en adressant un sourire des plus sincère à son futur époux.  
Celui-ci était vêtu d'un costume noir-vert qui moulait à la perfection son corps musclé et ses larges épaules que Saber aimait tant. Elle les aimaient car elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle pouvait laisser toute ses craintes derrière elle en se blottissant dans le creux de ses bras.  
\- Sir Arturia, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, déclara Diarmuid d'un ton des plus charmeur, tout en offrant sa main à sa dulcinée.  
\- Avec joie, mon vaillant chevalier.  
Ils s'échangèrent une nouvelle fois un sourire des plus radieux avant de partir en direction d'une vaste colline verdoyante.  
L'air frais du printemps venait fouetter les herbes qui couvraient la plaine de senteurs printanières. Main dans la main, Arturia suivait l'élu de son cœur qui gravissait le petit dénivelé que formait la colline. Cette colline, Saber la connaissait bien. Cependant, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus couverte de sang et de mort. Le désastre de l'époque avait été balayer, effacer, et seul un sentiment de sérénité pouvait se faire sentir au travers de cette vaste étendue à l'herbage éclatant.  
Le jeune couple dominait à présent le haut de cette plaine, la brise fouettant leur visage aux couleurs de l'amour. Diarmuid s'agenouillait alors en face de la jeune blonde qui respirait la joie de vivre.  
\- Mademoiselle Pendragon, acceptez-vous de faire de moi, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, votre époux pour le restant de vos jours ?  
Toutes la romance de leur relation se faisait sentir parmi les mots troublés du lancier. Son regard franc et ému se plongeait dans celui d'Arturia dont les joues se teintait d'un rose pâle.  
\- Oui ! Moi, Arturia Pendragon et roi de Bretagne, accepte de faire de tes sentiments un unions qui liera notre amour pour l'éternité.  
La douce voix mielleuse de Saber transportait toute ses émotions au gré du vent, ne laissant pas le chevalier indifférent. Les yeux émeraudes de celle qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre se remplissait de larme qu'elle retenait avec difficulté. Lancer, se redressant, saisissait alors la main gauche de sa bien-aimé. Il retirait avec grâce son gant de soie blanche, passant un anneau fait d'or à son doigt.  
\- En ornant ton doigt de cet anneau, je te fais serment de ma fidélité, roi des chevaliers !  
Les mots de Lancer faisaient valser le cœur de sa promise. Elle sentait comme l'éclat d'un feu d'artifice envahir ses entrailles, faisant vibrer en elle un désir des plus intime. Sur la pointe de ses pied, elle saisissait avec douceur le visage attendrit de Diarmuid, partageant la flamme de sa passion au travers d'un baiser des plus romantique. Laissant tomber ses larmes sur ses pommettes couleur grenat, Arturia dévoilait son émotivité au noiraud qui convoitait de plus belle ses lèvres délicates.  
Ce n'était pas un mariage officiel, mais juste une petite cérémonie intime entre eux pour célébrer leur union, mais cela suffisait amplement au jeune couple.

\- Je t'aime, susurra la jeune blondinette dans l'oreille du lancier qui entoura le dos dénudé de Saber de ses bras musclé.  
\- Et moi, je t'aime bien plus, Arturia, rétorquait Diarmuid en divulguant sa sensibilité la plus profonde au sein de ses mots, tout en passant ses mains sous les cuisses de la jeune femme, la soulevant de sorte qu'elle puisse atteindre sa hauteur sans difficulté.  
\- Merci Diarmuid.. Clamait timidement Saber.  
\- Que me vaut l'honneur de tes remerciements ?  
\- C'est toi qui m'a montré la voie à suivre. Tu m'as délivrée des chaînes du passé et je..  
Arturia n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres se retrouvaient sous l'emprise du lancier. Ses yeux noisette dévorait du regard la blondinette amoureuse, tout comme sa bouche goûtait à la salive sucrée de celle-ci. Déposant ses larges mains dans le dos de l'héritière, il plongeait sa tête contre sa nuque, embrassant sa peau de pêche, fine et douce.  
\- Hahaha ! Tu me chatouilles ! Riait à pleins poumon la blondinette.  
\- Hoho ? Et est-ce que je te chatouille toujours si je fais ça ? Questionna Lancer sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tout en plaçant l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine de l'ancienne servante.  
Cette dernière devenait alors rouge comme une tomate, abandonnant l'authentique éclat de son rire pour une gêne qui faisait rire de tout son soûl le jeune chevalier.  
\- C-Ce n'est pas drôle, Diarmuid ! S'exclamait Arturia qui tentait de dissimuler son embarras.  
\- Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ton visage confus, ma reine, déclara avec malice le chevalier des Fianna.  
Sa main caressait à présent la joue cuisante de la blondinette qui dessinait sur son visage un sourire attendrissant. Cette dernière releva les cheveux ébène qui cachait le front de son homme, afin d'y déposer un baiser enivré de délectation.  
\- Calme tes ardeurs, roi des chevalier, lança Diarmuid d'un air suave, en faisant basculer leur deux corps sur l'herbe fraîche.  
\- Quel paradoxe, répliquait la blondinette, dos au sol, le vice au coins des lèvres.  
Elle déposa sa main sur le torse du lancier qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle, sentant dans le creux de sa paume le cœur du chevalier s'exciter face à la tournure des événements. Son cœur aussi battait la chamade, et le regard désireux que portait Diarmuid sur elle n'arrangeait rien.  
Le chevalier des Fianna saisissait avec douceur le poignet de la blonde, emprisonnant alors se dernier dans l'étreinte de sa main qui se posait sur l'herbe verte, à côté du visage aimant de Saber.  
\- Laisse moi aussi sentir les palpitations de ton cœur, chuchota Lancer d'une voix sensuelle.  
Il approchait sa figure contre le décolleté de la blonde, qui se sentait tressaillir au contact de sa peau contre celle de son bien-aimé.

L'héritière devinait la douce main de Lancer essuyer le coin de ses yeux encore clôt. Elle se réveilla alors, découvrant face à elle le visage affectionné de Diarmuid.  
\- Qu'arrive-t-il à ma belle au bois dormant ? Tu es toute rouge, déclara d'un ton chaleureux l'ancien servant.  
\- J'ai fais un rêve..Répondait la jeune blondinette qui reprenait ses esprits.  
\- Et de quoi parlait-il ?  
Arturia fixa le regard curieux du noiraud. Elle se retournait ensuite vivement parmi les draps qui couvraient son corps à moitié nu, aguichant d'avantage la curiosité du lancier. Ce dernier se colla contre le dos de la jeune femme, passant son bras autour de sa taille, et sa tête au dessus de son épaule.  
\- Arturia ?  
La blonde se retournait une nouvelle fois, faisant à nouveau face au chevalier qui resserrait l'emprise de ses bras autour de sa silhouette élancée. Le regard désireux de Saber s'enfonçait dans l'iris marron de Diarmuid, tandis qu'elle ramenait son visage à la hauteur de ce dernier en glissant ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne.  
\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Lui murmura-t-elle d'une intonation brûlant de désir.  
Un sourire enjôlé se dessina sur le visage du jeune chevalier. L'ardeur des paroles de sa dulcinée l'empêchait de résister à la tentation qu'elle lui offrait.  
\- Il va de soit, lui répondait le noiraud avec vanité et appétence, avant d'embrasser les lèvres avide d'amour de sa belle blonde rougissante.  
Il l'enlaçait toujours plus contre son torse nu, la serrant comme un enfant serrerait son précieux doudou. La jeune héritière ancrait ses mains dans le large dos du lancier, l'encerclant de toutes ses forces à l'aide de ses bras. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à protéger. Quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait comprendre et qui la comprendrait aussi. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu échanger ses sentiments envers le chevalier des Fianna contre quoi que ce soit au monde. Elle l'aimait, et lui aussi. Cela suffisait à nourrir son âme impérissable de rêveuse.

\- Diarmuid..Promet moi..De toujours rester à mes côtés, demanda la blondinette laissant ses paroles emplies de sentiments se diriger en plein cœur du lancier.  
\- Je te le promet, Arturia. Qu'importe les risques, je ne te laisserais pour le moins du monde m'échapper ne serais-ce qu'un centième de seconde.  
Les dires de Lancer touchaient au plus profond de son être la jeune femme au cheveux d'or. Le profond amour qu'il portait pour l'ancienne servante du Graal déferlait au travers des mots, des gestes et du regard qu'il lui adressait. C'est avec la plus tendre délicatesse qu'il caressait alors le dos de celle-ci, tandis qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus dans le cocon chaleureux que formait les bras de son vaillant époux qui venait à présent calmer sa soif d'envie par des baisers qu'il déposaient le long de sa nuque frissonnante.  
L'héritière des Pendragon avait longtemps sceller son cœur, s'abandonnant à elle même. Longtemps elle avait été seule, sans jamais ne rien laisser transparaître de sa vraie nature. Mais cela n'était plus que de lointains souvenirs d'une époque qui demeurait dès lors, révolue jusqu'à la fin des temps. L'anneau doré qui décorait son annulaire gauche en était la preuve concrète.


End file.
